DB Hits Hetalia
by Christ's Disciple
Summary: DB, my OC from KFP hits Hetalia and there goes the dimension. Don't own Hetalia.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody! I'm taking a break from my loooong KFP fanfic for a while. So, here's a Hetalia fanfic with DB, my OC from KFP. And he has changed his look.**

Italy is walking around in the woods. He is smiling as usual. He is thinking to himself, _"This is going to be a great day! I'm going to visit with my two best friends in the whole world and we're goi-" _His thoughts were interuppted by a portal that appeared in front of him. He looked at it and said,"Woah! What is that?" Then, a person came out of the portal, landing on his face. The portal closed. The person on the ground said,"Ooohhh. I wish I would stop landing on my face." The person got up with his eyes closed. He had his hand on his face, gently rubbing his nose, groaning. He stood at six feet. He had hair slightly darker than Italy's and it was also a little shorter. The person then asked,"Where am I?" Italy said,"You are right on the border of Italy and Germany.

The person immediatly opened his eyes. His eyes were blue. He was obviously surprised ny the answer. He removed his hands from his face, looked around, and then turned towards Italy. He then let out a small chuckle and said,"Well, this is definantly _not _where I was intending on going." Italy then asked,"Where were you intending on going?" The person replied,"That is not important, Italy." Italy then said in a surprised voice,"How did you know my name?!" The person replied,"Well, uh, y-ya see, uh, w-when y-you're in the dimmension I'm from, you learn about people in other dimmensions." Italy then said,"Woah! There are other dimmensions besides this one!?" The person replied,"Y-yes." Italy then said,"That's cool! Do you want to meet my two best friends?" The person said,"Sure." Italy then said,"Well, follow me!" And they took off.

**In Germany's house**

Germany and Japan are waiting for Italy. Germany is pacing the floor and says,"Why is he always late?" Japan responds saying,"You must remember, this is Italy." Germany replies, "Your right, I just hope he didn't get into any trouble." Just then, Italy comes through the door with the person he met in the woods. Germany says,"Finally. We were starting to worry." Italy replies,"Sorry, but I met this person in the woods, and he already knew my name." He pointed to the person who says,"Hello, Germany, Japan." He bowed a little to each of them when he said their names. Germany replied,"Hello. You obviously know our names, but we don't know yours." The person replied,"My apologies. My name is DB. At least, that is what I have everyone call me in other dimensions." Germany and Japan looked at him and said,"What do you mean,'other dimensions'?" DB replied,"Well, you see, I come from a different dimension and I can go into other dimensions. Also, some dimensions have more dimensions inside them, but they can only be reached by a dimensional traveler, like myself. In my dimension, we know about every other dimension, but not neccesarily every dimension in the other dimensions." Germany, Japan, and Italy looked at him with awed expressions. Germany cleared his throat and said,"Well, would you like to meet the other countries?" DB said,"I would, but there are three that I don't want to meet." Japan asked, "Which three are that?" DB said,"Two, I don't want to meet because they scare me. They are Russia and Belarus." He shuddered after mentioning their names and then continued, "The other I don't want to meet because he is soooo annoying. His name is-" He was cut off by America coming through the door saying,"Hey, Germany. I was wondering if-. WOAH! Who's the new guy!?" DB sighed and said," That would be the other one." He then turned to America and said,"I'm DB. How's it going America?" He held out his hand for America to shake it, but America said," I"M SO POPULAR IDIDN"T EVEN HAVE TO SAY MY NAME!" DB put his hand down and said,"Don't get too excited. I knew all of these guys before they said their names, too." Ameria then replied,"Ya, but you were wanting to see me the most, weren't you!" DB replied,"No. Actually, you were one of the three last ones I wanted to meet." America looked at him surprised and said," Why's that?" DB replied,"You're too annoying. If you were less annoying, I wouldn't mind meeting you." America hung his head and sighed. He then walked out. DB sighed and said,"I'm going to regret this, but... AMERICA, wait up!" He ran out to America.

He caught up to him and said," Hey, I'm sorry I hurt your feelings, but you really do need to change being so annoying." America then asked,"Do other countries find me annoying?" DB sighed and slowly shook his head yes and then said,"You may be annoying, but everyone knows that you are very important and wouldn't want you to be down, because sometimes, your cheerful attitude can lighten up the atmosphere. If you could find a way to take away the annoying, but keep the joy, you would be nice to be around. You can do it through baby steps." America chuckled a little and then said excitedly,"BUT HEROES DON"T TAKE BABY STEPS!" DB chuckled, shook his head, and said,"That was only a slighly annoying moment. It had more comedy than annoyance." America then had a smile on his face and the other three came out. DB then said,"Well, let's go visit someone." Italy said,"Oh, let's visit my brother, Romano!" DB chuckled and said, "Sure." They then followed Italy to where Romano was.

**With Romano**

Romano was just walking around in a town. Then, he heard his brother yelling,"Romano! Romano, I have someone I want to introduse you to!" Romano turned and seen Italy running towards him with Germany, Japan, and America behind him. He then ran towards Italy yelling,"HOW CAN YOU STILL BE FRIENDS WITH THEM!?" Italy stopped and said, "Romano!?" Just before Romano jumped on Italy, DB stopped him with one hand. Romano fell to the ground. When he got up, he shook his head and said,"Who are you?" DB said,"Well, Romano, I'm DB. I just came here. Even though this is not where I was wanting to go. But, at least I can visit some of the countries." Then they heard Russia say,"Hello, everyone. Why are we all here?" DB let out a girly shriek and hid behind America, shaking. Russia asked,"Is he okay?" He was pointing towards DB. America said,"I think so." Germany said, "Yes, he is just a little scared of you." Then, Belarus came up behind Russia and said,"MINE!" Then DB let out an even more girly shriek and pulled Germany in front of him as well. He was also shaking even more violently. Belarus then started pulling Russia off and Russia was screaming,"NO! NO! DON'T LET HER TAKE MEEE!" That snapped DB out of it and he immediatly stopped shaking, jumped out from behind America and Germany, and ran towards Russia and Belarus. He jumped and kicked Belarus. He then took her hands off of Russia and kicked her again, only this time, she went out of sight. Russia said,"Thank you. What is your name?" "DB. I may be afraid of you and even more afraid of her, but I couldn't let anyone be taken against their will. It is partly because of the way my mind works at all times. It changes gears whenever I hear someone call for help." Russia then said,"Again, I thank you. Is there anything I can do for you?" DB said,"Well, right now, no. But, if I ever need help, either I will come or I will send someone to get you. Hopefully I won't be scared of you by then. Also, your sister is only the second greatest fear I have." Russia asked,"What is your greatest fear?" DB simply replied, "I hope you never find out." DB then walked back to the group and said,"Ya, I know some martial arts." America said,"THAT IS SO COOL!" Then Englanf came up to them and said, "If you think something is 'cool', it must not be very interesting." DB then said," Hello, England. Nice to meet you." England turned towards him and said,"How do y-" DB interuppted and said,"Know your name. I just know things." England then looked at him ammazed and started,"How di-," DB again interupted,"Did I know what you were going to say. Well, it's because I've been asked by the other countries and it's also a common reaction from someone who has been told their name by someone whom they don't know." England then said,"Well. I gue-," DB interuppted again saying,"Guess you were wrong about what America said." England was completely dumbfounded. He walked away with his hand on his head trying to figure this out. DB chuckled at his reaction. America was going to say something, but DB stopped him saying,"I think everyone knows you think that was pretty cool. I'll tell you how I did the last one. I have trained my ears to hear electrical impulses, that way, I can eventually decipher what people's true thoughts are." Italy said,"REALLY! Quick, what am I thinking?" DB chuckled and said," I don't even have to try. As you would say," DB said this last part as much like Italy as possible," PASTAAAAAAAAAA!" Italy said,"You were right!" DB replied,"Ya, but you are always thinking pasta." DB chuckled at this, as did everyone else. Then Germany agreed saying,"He is right, maybe we should try something a little more difficult, like me." DB replied,"Well, how deep do you want me to go? I can get down to thoughts you don't even know you're thinking." Germany said,"Well, just do my immediate thoughts." DB said,"Okay, well, you are thinking that there is no way that I could read thoughts, Italy is your best friend whom you would protect even if it meant the loss of your own life, I won't say that thought, and finally your thinking that you are wondering how Italy could be the grandson of the Roman Empire." Everyone was looking back and forth between Germany and DB. And most of them wer switching between the thoughts of ,_"He can really do that!?"_ and, _"Germany really thinks that way about Italy!" _ Italy was just thinking ,_"I knew Germany cared about me. I just didn't know that much." _Italy had a little tear roll down his cheek and said,"Germany. I never knew you cared that much about me." Germany said," Well, I do. Sometimes, though, I wonder myself how much I care about you." Italy then hugged Germany saying,"You are my best friend." Germany, surprisingly returned the hugg and said," You are my best friend, too." DB then cleared his throat and said,"Well, let's get on with this introduction sequence." Everyone stood back to normal and Germany replied,"Y-yes, o-of course." They then started walking.

**With Canada**

Canada is just sitting in his chair, smiling. He then seen some countries coming. He stood up and seen who it was. He said,"Who is that person with them?" He then ran up to them. DB said,"Hello Canada." Canada asked,"How did you know my name and who are you?" DB replied,"I know several of the countries. I'm DB. Also, I'm so sorry that few countries actually see you." Canada replied,"That's okay. I've gotten used to it. I just wish they would stop confusing me with America." DB said,"Ya, that would be worse. I also know that if you changed your look, America would just change your look to something else. Like when you put that Maple Leaf tatooed on your forehead. I'm just going around visiting other countries, but only the ones I know. Well, See ya. Have a nice day." Canada said,"Okay, see ya later." Canada waved as they left. After they were gone, he said,"He seems nice." He then walked away to his house.

**Well, I'mm gonna stop here for now. The rest of the introductions will come next chapter, along with some excitement and hopefully some comedy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, lets finish the introductions.**

DB and the others were walking, when Cuba seen them. He covered his eyes from the sun and he seen America. He was angry and started running towards America to fight him. He yelled, "Ameria! I'm gonna kill you!" Everyone stopped. It aly began waving his white flag. DB just stepped in front of them and when Cuba was close enough, he simply flipped him upside down. Cuba got up and said,"Why did you do that?" DB stated,"Well, even though America can be annoying, I am trying to have him change so he's not as annoying." Cuba threw a pinch at him, but DB just went down through a portal. Cuba was surprised and was looking for him. DB then came down from above and was upside down without holding on to anything. Everyone looked at him. Cuba turned around to be face to face with DB. DB said,"Ello." Cuba threw another punch. DB caught it and threw Cuba far away. DB then said,"Let's visit France." He then walked while still upside down. America asked,"How are you like that?" DB asked, "Like what?" America replied,"Upside down without holding anything?" DB replied,"Well, it's just one of many things I am able to do." Italy asked,"What else can you do?" DB chuckled and said, "Let's just hope you don't have to see them all."

**With France**

France was calmly sipping some wine and watching the clouds. He smiled and said to himself, "It is so nice to be out here. So calm." He then looked and seen some other countries coming towards him. He was confused since he rarley had visitors, and now so many were coming. He stood up and started walking towards them. He eventually noticed someone was upside down. This really confused him. What happened next confused him even more. The person disappeared. He thought it must have been an illusion. He then felt someone tapping his shoulder. He turned and seen the same person behind him. The person said,"Hello, France. I'm DB." France said,"Hello, DB. That is a strange name. You aren't another country are you?" DB replied,"No, I'm just visiting this lovely dimmension." France was staring at him thinking he must be kidding. Everyone had arrived and Italy asked,"DB, could you teach me how to do that portal thing so that I could run away from a battle faster?" DB shook his head and said, "I'm not going to be staying here long enough to teach you how to control where the portals were to exit. I only have trouble going from one dimension to another. This wasn't my target dimension." Italy said,"Oh, how long did it take you to learn how to control where the portal ended?" DB replied,"Many months of practice and someone helping me through it. I am also a fast learner." Germany said,"I am also a fast learner, so maybe you could teach me." DB shook his head again and said,"I was just meaning from when I learned how to make the portals, which took about a year." Germany then asked, "How long are you planning on staying here?" DB replied,"Unless something happens, not very long." Then a dark portal opened and a dark creature came through. Italy was waving his white flag and everyone backed away, except DB, who ws just staring at the creature. The creature then said,"Hello... what are you going by here?" DB replied,"DB. Now, go back where you came from, before I force you back." The creature laughed evily and said," You can't beat what you can't catch!" It then disappeared. DB then said,"Who would you consider the most evil of all countries?" Nobody had an answer. DB sighed and said,"I guess I'll have to check them one at a time." Italy said,"You mean, you're going to fight that thing?" DB shook his head yes and said, "I have fought it before. It is a great evil that can only be defeated by the power of God." Italy then asked,"Where is the power of God?" DB smirked and then clenched his fists together and imediatly, he was wearing all white armor that was glowing. He had a big round sheild and a katana. America said,"THAT IS SO COOL! AN YOU TEACH ME THAT?" DB shook his head and said,"I got this because Satan had a planned attack directly on my life and I was following Jesus. This is so I can protect myself from the demons and unholy warriors that try to attack me. That was one of Satans strongest demons. Death. If you would look closley, though, you would have noticed several injuries. Jesus beat him. Now, I fight him many a times. Sometimes, I have to have help from the archangel, Gabriel and become an Angelic Warrior. I'll be going to England." He immediatly took off towards England. Everyone was in fear, unknowing that another powerful demon was near.

**In England**

It did not take DB long to get there. It was already badly damaged. DB was walking cautiously through. He thn found where Death was. He entered England's house. He walked cautiously down the stairs, when he heard Death screaming at England,"Open the portal NOW! You have no other choice. You already work for us." DB then stepped out and said,"Put. Him. Down!" Death laughed and threw England to the other side of the room. Death then said,"You are out numbered in this dimension." Then several demons came out. DB smirked and said,"But, I'm not outmatched, even _If_ I am outnumbered." Then angles appeared. The angels were twice as many as the demons. Then Gabriel came and combined with DB to be an Angelic Warrior, which looked a lot like the Holy Warrior, but it was bigger. It had wings, as well and the different parts weren't as definable. The sword was also noticably sharper and the armor was glowing more. Then, Death screamed and said,"Demons retreat! Get as many countries as you can!" DB then said,"Find them." They were all gone and England was scared.

**In Switzerland**

Switzerland was looking out his window with a machine gun on his back. He smiled slightly. Then, DB came in in his angelic warrior form. Switzerland pulled his gun on him and said, "WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" DB said,"I am DB and I am looking for some demons. Have you seen any?" Switzerland,"Ask England." DB sighe and said,"I was just there. They all left from there." Then, a demon cmae up behind Switzerland. DB said, "LOOK OUT!" Switzerland turned and was imediatly scared. It was seen on his face. DB then shot something out of his sword. The beam hit the demon who screeched in pain. The demon then chuckled and said," You may beat us all, but you won't beat Fear. He is gathering power from all the fear we produce in everyone." DB then shot him again, destroying him. He then seemed to be having a conversation with himself. "What do we do now? Well, we have to stop all the demons so they don't cause Fear to get anymore powerful. This is true, because even if we beat Fear, he will just be getting more powerful if we don't stop the demons, so which country should we go to first? How about Russia. They may not be easily scared, but that just makes the fear taste better. Let's go." He then flew out of the window. Switerland was still confused. He didn;t know what to make of the sitiuation, so he just went to bed.

**Gonna stop here for now. See what happens, and please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, the fight shall continue.**

DB raced to Russia. He was surprised to see the demon taken down by...Belarus. He stared at her and seen Russia with a face that had the look of surprise and pure terror. Belarus then yelled,"NOBODY HURTS MY RUSSIA!" DB went to her and said,"Never expected someone without the power of God to even knock them down. DB was immediatly hit by the demon afterwards. The demon said,"She didn't. It was all a trap!" DB shot the demon. The demon growled. DB then smirked and swung his blade while saying,"Blade of God!" The blade grew to an incredible size. The demon was sliced in half and disappeared. The black cloud over Russia started breaking up, until it was gone. DB looked happy, because that meant there was no more demons in Russia. He then looked and seen one over to the west that was growing. He grabbed Russia and Belarus and went there.

**By the Medditeranean**

He was by the sea and seen All the other Countries staring at Fear, who was enourmous and surrounded by demons. The dimmension was slowly being destroyed. DB said,"He's destroying the dimension!" The countries all looked at him. Then fear yelled, "He is right! You have given me enough power to do so!" DB looked and seen he was starting to destroy Italy's home. He said, "We all must stand courageous against him. Italy said,"But, I'm too much of a wimp to stand courageous to anything!" DB walked over to him, put his arms on his shoulders, and said,"In the words of John Wayne,'True courage is being scared to death, but saddling up anyways.' Just remember that courage is not living without fear, but doing something in spite of your fear. You have the potential of being the most courageous one of all of us if you learn to not let your fear control you." Instantly, Italy was ready to follow DB, along with everyone else.

DB then said,"I have stopped the destruction of a dimension once before. We can walk on the water. We only have a few minutes to get to him before the air becomes like a liquid and then a solid. Let's go."

They all started running towards fear, not letting their fear control them. Even Italy wasn't waving a white flag, but instead, he was waving his country's flag. Fear laughed as he said,"You pathetic mortals, you can't win!" DB flew (He was sill in his angelic warrior form) towards Fear. The demons flew towards DB to stop him. He just blasted them all out of the sky. He then yelled as he thrust his sword forward,"Seven seals of the scroll!" Imediatly, multiple disasters struck the demons and fear. Fear started to shrink and the dimension started to be repaired. Fear then said,"NO! This cannot be! How do they not have fear in their hearts!" Italy then said,"We have fear, it's just we have more courage than fear!" Fear was in a total state of shock when he was punched by Italy. DB then struck him with a throwing knife. Fear screamed in pain. He then sent more demons toward DB, all of which were stopped by angels. DB then shot a white beam toward Fear. Fear was screaming in pain. He was also losing power from there being no fear. He was slowly shrinking and the dimension was also repairing itself. Everyone then walked towards shallow water. Fear was eventually defeated. The countries were all just barley at a point where their heads were above the water when they fell into it.

They all waded to shore. Italy then asked,"Hey, where's DB?" Everyone looked around. Germany then seen DB laying on the beach, about to be taken away by the tide. He was starting to float away, when America grabbed him. He wasn't in his Angelic Warrior, or even his holy warrior, forms. America shook him. He slowly opened his eyes. He coughed weakly. He smiled a small smile that was quickly gone. He said,"That...was...a terrible...experience." He smirked at his comment, which got a small smile from everyone. DB was very weak. He was slowly opening and closing his eyes. Italy asked,"Are...Are you...going to be...okay?" DB smiled again and said,"I've survived worse." This got a sigh of relief from everyone. Then Gabriel came and said,"I shall take him to his own dimension." Italy asked,"Is it alright if he stays for a few more minutes?" Gabriel said,"I shall give you ten." He then vanished. Italy then gave DB a hug and said,"You are my second best friend in the whole wide world." DB replied,"You are a great friend too. Also, I know it will be hard for you to keep your courage while I'm gone, but just try to remember what I said. You have the potential for the most courage." America then came in and said,"You are the greatest person I've ever met. I hope to see you again." DB smiled and said,"You will. Hopefully under less threatening conditions. Also, maybe you'll be less annoying." America and DB chuckled at this. Germany then said, "You are the greatest soldier I have had the honor of knowing." DB smiled and said,"The honor is mine." Germany let a tear fall. Everyone got to say something nice to DB and everyone got something nice said to them. DB then said,"Everyone, I will miss you until the day I return." Gabriel then came and said,"Time to go." They disappeared imediatly. Everyone had a tear or two fall. Italy was completely crying. Germany came to him and said in a sad tone," Let us go home." The countries all left. None of them forgetting their great friend that had barely known them as friends, but fought for them as if he had known them all his life. He affected them all slightly.

After they all left, a portal opened up and DB stuck his head through. He winked, then disappeared.

**Well, I liked this. I myself got a little teary at the end. Let me know what you thought. Please. R&R.**


End file.
